


Sharing a Blanket

by Whuffie



Series: Cozy Autumn Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Smut, female mage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whuffie/pseuds/Whuffie
Summary: Pairing: Cullen / F!WardenTime Period: During Dragon Age: Inquisition after the Winter PalaceRating: NSFW - Explicit / Mature for sexual scenes (between consenting adults)Content: Romantic / smutty interlude in a blanket. This is a canon friendly AU where the Warden was found and became Inquisitor
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Warden
Series: Cozy Autumn Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975045
Kudos: 6





	Sharing a Blanket

Audrie pulled her light leather coat tightly around her shoulders, sinking into the fur lining. She wished she could disappear into it like a turtle, dodging the change of seasons. She could feel Autumn chill in her nose and in clammy fingers clutching the reins of her Light Torn Steed.

Breath plumed from the odd stallion’s translucent blue lips and nostrils as Sparky’s faintly glowing hooves thumped pleasantly over a carpet of damp, fallen leaves. The barrel of his warm body was unaffected by the Hinterland’s climate, but Audrie was looking forward to the shelter of Skyhold.

Growing up in the Kinloch Hold Tower, she had never been allowed to wander freely through the plump, ripe orange pumpkins or golden fields harvested before winter. Until Duncan recruited her, those things only came to life between pages of books or a stray impression from childhood. On the other hand, Tower life hadn’t meant leaking tents with dribbling, icy rain landing on your leg, a constantly running nose, or shoving her hands into her armpits to keep her fingers from going numb. She had a distinct love and hate relationship with the season, but there hadn’t been enough happiness for any of them since the sky opened up and started belching out demons. She might be freezing her tattooed spots off, but the countryside was calmer and beautiful. 

Spitting out a few strands of wavy, wheat colored hair, she looked over her shoulder and smiled to herself. Cassandra’s heavy armor was more comfortable once the heat of Summer relented. She was in a more cheerful mood as she kept habitual watch on their surroundings. Bull and Blackwall bantered casually about the improbability of using Qunari horns in close combat. The imagery of “a couple of Vints” dangling off his horns left Audrie torn between feeling disturbed and amused.

“Skyhold in sight,” she called to them and nudged Sparky’s ribs with her heels. “Warm hearths, good meals and clean beds tonight!”

She was a poor rider, and even after months of horseback she would have risked being jostled out of the saddle with any other animal. Whatever magical cocktail and training had created Sparky tuned him to the clumsy sack of potatoes clinging to his back. When he broke into a trot, she hung on with her knees and a handful of wiry, iridescent mane. A shot of breath with the tinge of metallic steam billowed from his nose and he adjusted his gait to trot as smoothly as the quicker pace would allow. “Good boy,” she crooned between her teeth knocking together as she tried not to bounce off.

Once home, the ever patient horse waited for her to unfold from the saddle and ooze to the stable floor. She continued a nonsensical chain of soft praise as the rest of her party stabled their steeds as far away from Sparky as possible. Even Master Dennet was leery of him, but Audrie stubbornly loved the monstrosity. In almost every respect he was just like any other horse at Skyhold. Blackwall put a blanket over him even in summer because he was a blue beacon at night. His bones might be visible under glass clear flesh and muscle, but he wasn’t half as unnerving as the walking undead beast with a sword still plunged through its head. Audrie didn’t know what kept it going. She didn’t want to know, and she’d been friends with a dead Warden inhabited by a spirit of Justice.

Once Sparky’s saddle and reins were removed, she carefully groomed him the way Master Dennet taught her, using different brushes, looking for injuries, and checking his hooves. For Blackwall’s sake as much as Sparky’s, she spread a blanket over him and fed him a slice of apple. “Good boy. You’re the most handsome and unique boy anywhere in Thedas.”

Cullen’s Ferelden Forder immediately poked his head over the stall door as Audrie passed it. She wasn’t supposed to spoil the Commander’s horse, but the stallion knew a soft target when he met one. Any time she got close, Patches put his long face over the stall door expectantly, nickering at her. “Oh all right.” Putting an apple slice on her open palm, she let him scoop it up with thick lips, then scratched under his fetlock. “What Cullen doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

She adored the big beast, but he was a poor substitute for the owner. As soon as she was out of the stables, she bolted up the steps which would lead up to the Commander’s office. Almost bowling over one of Leliana’s scouts, she burst through Cullen’s door and flung her arms around his neck.

Used to her exuberance, his weight was braced to keep them from toppling over as he enfolded her in a hug. “I was hoping you would stop by.”

“The master of understatement,” she chided as she buried her cold nose in the crook of his neck. “I missed you so much. The seasons are changing and it’s beautiful out there, but so cold.” Pressing herself up against his armor didn’t help. The metal took some of his body temperature, but not enough for it to be warm.

Surprising her, he tilted her chin up with a cupped hand. A quick flicker of attention checked to make sure his doors were closed, then he met her blue green eyes. “Have you filed your reports yet?”

She giggled and poked him in the stomach. With the armor, it did absolutely nothing. “You’re such an incurable romantic,” she teased. “No, I haven’t filed my reports, yet. I came straight up here like I always do.”

“I thought perhaps,” he flushed, “what I mean to say is – after you have seen to that, we might meet in your quarters?”

With a soft smile, she snuggled against him in another hug. “I’d really enjoy that. An hour past sunset? That will give me enough time to take care of everything.”

“Of course.” He wrapped his cloak around her until they heard someone making their way toward his office and reluctantly stepped apart.

The penmanship on parchments destined for Leliana was sloppier than usual, featuring a few blots. Audrie was certain the spymaster would notice, but couldn’t bring herself to worry. No matter how important the movements of the Venatori, the scratch of a quill became an irritating barrier between spending time with Cullen.

Finishing her duty as she always did, she tossed sand across the ink to dry it, rolled up the report and delivered it. Creature parts were diligently dropped off for study. Audrie spent a quiet half hour talking with Dorian and exchanging magical theories with Vivienne and Solas. A quick check on Sera made sure she hadn’t caused too much havoc. There had been pranks, and Audrie spent twenty minutes soothing Josaphine’s exasperation.

An hour before sunset, Audrie allowed herself to completely thaw out in a warm bath. Getting out was always the worst part, so she hastily dried herself and dressed in warm, clean clothes. Still chilly, she made sure the balcony doors were firmly shut and tossed fresh logs into the fireplace. 

Cullen was as punctual as she expected, laden with a pair bowls filled with piping hot stew from the kitchen. “You haven’t eaten yet.” He didn’t phrase it entirely as a question.

She shrugged and gratefully took a bowl from him. “You’re getting to know me a little too well.”

They converted her desk into a temporary table, and Cullen sat down across from her. “You would forget when you were too focused on your studies.”

She rolled her eyes and smirked indulgently. “Then you’d show up with something to make sure I didn’t dry up and blow away from hunger, even in the Tower.” He’d been under orders, watching for signs of blood magic or possession. Greagoir was stern, but he made sure no one went hungry. Cullen was often the one who carried out the missives. It was strange how things changed yet stayed the same.

Passing the time with idle conversation, they spoke mainly of matters concerning the Inquisition. She shared a few amusing stories as well as important information they could mull over together. She always relied on his strategic insight and he picked out things she overlooked. In turn, she tried to give him details which might sound insignificant which could help him understand their enemy.

When they were well fed and content, they migrated lazily toward the fire. Audrie took the furs and blankets from her bed to spread them comfortably on the floor. Cullen settled behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “This is nice,” she sighed, leaning into him.

He left his armor in his own quarters, dressing in the trousers and loose shirt which would have been the first layer of clothing under his plate. Taking a blanket, he wrapped it around both of them so they could share it.

She was as seductive as a cabbage, with no idea how to flirt, so she didn’t try to instigate anything. Leliana made enticing people seem effortless. In books the execution was somehow flawless when two people made eye contact, shared a passionate dance, and tumbled into a night of steaming passion. The whole concept always turned into a bungled mess when she tried any situation remotely like romance literature.

Savoring his closeness and company, she drifted through her own content thoughts until an unexpected brush of lips sent a distinct, arousing jolt through her entire body. Startled, she jumped.

“I’m sorry,” Cullen apologized hastily, “did I do something? Was that not right?” She felt his back and torso go straight as a plank with tension.

“Cullen, no,” she fumbled, “I mean yes - or no. But yes!” She took a deep breath and started over. “You pleasantly surprised me, that was all. I really enjoy having my neck kissed. Really,” she stressed emphatically, “enjoy. Having. My. Neck. Kissed.” If he were trying to get her into bed, it would have been the second fastest way to get her attention. The first was to be Cullen. He had that covered.

He relaxed, gaining confidence as he slowly pushed her hair aside, touching his lips to the same place. She tilted her head to give him better access and clutched his arms where they were folded across her stomach. Another kiss made her stomach flip and thrills of pleasure raced to a number of places on her body. It had been years since she’d been with anyone. Being near him, the way he smelled, pressed close, playing with her hair and exploring her neck were enough to make her moan softly in sheer pleasure. “That feels so good.” She leaned against his shoulder, looking up to catch his mouth.

The kiss was at an awkward angle, and they broke apart as she giggled in a flush of warm delight. “Maybe we’ll try that later when we’re in a better position.”

“Yes, well,” he chuckled softly and began to kiss her neck again, exploring.

She lifted her hips involuntarily, diving headlong into the sensation. The more he did, the more every singing nerve in her body was primed to have him lay her out on the floor and finally experience being intimately connected. She softly cried his name and ached for more; for him. “Please touch me.” 

At first, he ran his hands through her hair, and she bit her lower lip, hoping she didn’t say something wrong. “Cullen,” she whispered, “I –” Whatever was on the tip of her tongue evaporated as she felt his calloused palm against her stomach. “I ... really like that,” she finished instead.

Resuming his attention to her neck, his other hand slipped under her shirt and she writhed silently in a frustrated whirlwind of little pleasures. Inside her mind she was shamelessly screaming for more, but she wasn’t sure if belting it out would be the right thing to do. As much as she wanted him to yank off her clothes and to have him hard and ready into her mouth, she balked by how to express herself.

The thought of pleasuring him made her moan again and he finally found the courage to touch her breasts. His rough fingers pushed aside cloth and brushed her sensitive nipples. Her breath caught and she couldn’t stop herself from flexing her back into his touch.

She wasn’t the only one aroused, and she felt his erection against her back. If only... She longed to try a dozen things she’d only read about and make him feel good. Soon, she hoped in a near fever, perhaps soon.

“I’m so close,” she whimpered as his explorations became more focused and his fingers rubbed her nipples between them. Any other time, it would have taken more to bring her so close to a climax, but it was Cullen. He’d been at the center of all of her Circle fantasies and featured in the newer, better formed adult versions for months.

Almost unsure, one hand inched downward and she gasped, daring to hope. Moving enough to spread her thighs, she did her best to encourage and invite him. He must have understood, because she felt him try to wedge his hand beneath her waistband. When there wasn’t enough room, he fumbled with the laces until her pants were partially open.

Her clit ached and gently throbbed as he tentatively explored. One of his fingers slid into her, but until he was inside of her properly, it wasn’t as appealing as other areas. Her patience almost completely unwound by the time he parted her with his fingers and finally brushed her clit. Lower body jerking involuntarily toward him, he put his fingers against it and gently, clumsily began to rub her. The mewls of pleasure and broken gasps of his name must have told him all he needed to know.

With more vigor, he put all his attention there and resumed kissing her neck. “Cullen!” His name was raspy in her tight throat and she looped an arm around the back of his neck, anchoring herself. She climaxed in a rush with a jerk of her hips, pressing her back against him. Normally she would have much preferred it to happen with him between her thighs, but the pent up need released in such an explosion, she cried out in soft, uncontrolled sounds of bliss.

“Cullen,” she purred, sagging into his arms. “That was amazing.” Temporarily sated, she relaxed into his attention as he continued to touch her breasts. “I’d really like to do something for you?”

His hands paused and she waited for a heartbeat until he finally asked, “What?”

It was nice to know she wasn’t the only one with limited experience, and she tilted her head to look at him. “Um, how do I put this? I’d like to use my mouth on ... you.”

He leaned to one side so they could look at each other better. A small shake of his head added to the bewilderment in his eyes. “I don’t understand?”

She took a deep breath and blew it out of fluttering lips. _ What a way for me to ruin a mood. Well, may as well get out with it. How else am I going to know if he even likes that kind of thing? _ “I want to, you know, put my mouth over you around here.” She put her hand up against his erection and massaged him.

As it turned out, the direct approach wasn’t as bad as she thought. In fact, she was sure he really enjoyed her oral explorations. So much, in fact, she eventually found herself on her back, once again beneath a shared blanket, finally making love with him.

It was everything she ever imagined it would be, and the only thing that made it better was knowing there would be many more times in the future.


End file.
